The Temptest Blizzard
by EternalBlizzardOfSwords66
Summary: ﻿Takes place 3 years after Advent Children. When some exSoldiers, people who still had Geostigma, and other warriors have been mysteriously murdered, AVALANCHE must try to stop whoever is the cause of it. But their enemy is somebody who they think should
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7

Summary: (Takes place 3 years after Advent Children). When some ex-Soldiers, people who still had Geostigma, and other warriors have been mysteriously murdered, AVALANCHE must try to stop whoever is the cause of it. But their enemy is somebody who they think should stay dead. But is it really him, or a mere look-alike?

The Temptest Blizzard chapter 1: Heart of Ice

* * *

Many people were wandering about what had happened. The Wutai Pagoda was set on fire, and all their guardians were brutally murdered beforehand. Blood everywhere. Limbs taken. It was horrible.

"FATHER!" Yuffie, the Ninja warrior yelled out. But a few of the townspeople held her back. The young adult ninja didn't like what was going on. Her father, the top guardian in the village, had been brutally murdered. Yuffie broke free, and ran to her small house. She used her PHS, to call to call to Tifa's Bar, in Edge City.

At the 7th Heaven…………………………

"Strife Deilvery Service. You order, we-" Tifa said, before Yuffie interrupted.

"Spare me the speech. We got a problem The Pagoda. It Was…………was…….." Yuffie said, but she couldn't finish.

"Yuffie. What's the problem?" Tifa asked. Yuffied sighed over the phone.

"I can't say. It was horrible. Horrible. It was burned to the ground. The guardians weren't killed by the fire though" Yuffie said, still quite upset.

"Oh. I can't really say much. But at least the-" Tifa said, before Yuffie cut her off again. 

"MURDERED! All of them. Limbs were missing. Recovered from the wreckage. I saw a hooded figure go there first. I swear, I will find that person, and Kill!" Yuffie said. 

"Yuffie. I can understand. I think it would be best if you come to Edge for a while. I'm sure Cloud won't mind" Tifa said. She the looked out the window. She looked down. By her bar, an Arm Wrestling contest was set up. However, she saw something she didn't want to see.

Tifa Saw Sephiroth. Leather trench, and silver hair. But he wasn't as tall, plus the hair was shorter. But he easily won the contest.

"Teef? You still there?" Yuffie asked.

"Seph………………" Tifa Said subconsciously. Yuffie was bewildered.

"Who the hell do you know that's named Seph………….oh FUCK!" Yuffie said. That was when she hung up. Tifa put down her phone. Being that nobody else was in the bar, she didn't have to worry about hiding others. She hid underneath her bar table. That was when the Sephiroth Look alike came in. He had just murdered a few people, so his face had a couple of blood spots on it. 

Sephiroth Clone: Come out come out wherever you are. I know somebody is in here. It will make a lot easier for you if you actually confronted your own fears.

The Sephiroth clone then sensed Tifa underneath the bar, and he literally ripped the board from the front. He then dragged her out, before tossing her into the front of the building. When she was down, he walked up to her, and summoned the Masamune. He looked at if he was ready to strike. 

Sephiroth Clone: Tifa Lockheart. How good it is to finally meet you. I have been searching for many of the greatest fighters on this forsaken planet.

Tifa: So it was you who set fire to the Wutai Pagoda.

Sephiroth Clone: Fuck no. I hate fire. If I did destroy it, I would have froze the building over so cold, that it would be a giant pagoda shaped ice cube. I would have then shattered it. But it was my associate who burned it to the ground, accomplishing the mission in Wutai.

Tifa: Then you aren't Sephiroth. You have to be a mere clone of him.

Sephiroth Clone: In a sense, I am. But what I plan to do to this planet is to finish what Sephiroth started. But alas, I still need you alive. If you have any guts, you'll tell your little friends that there is an open invitational to any warrior on this planet, that I have chosen to let live.

The Sephiroth clone then de-summoned the Masamune, before almost walking out the front door.

Sephiroth Clone: Oh, before I go, you can call me Dryden, The Heart of Ice. And if you wish to know more about me, I'll gladly tell you. Just make sure your boyfriend doesn't know, until then.

Dryden then cast a cure spell to Tifa, so that she could be at her 100. He then left. Tifa was truly scared of Dryden. But she knew, she had to get more answers from him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7

The Temptest Blizzard chapter 2: The Brotherhood

* * *

An Ice Castle, where the Ancient temple used to reside. It was so thick, that the ice could never melt. Dryden entered the castle. He was being waited upon, by his 3 other siblings. All three of them, were dressed in black cloaks.

"You're late." the first, and tallest of the hooded figures said

"Fuck you, Ruby." Dryden shouted at the hooded being. Ruby took off the cloak. Ruby was a 17 year old female, and controlled fire. He was dressed in some leather, and her long, red hair, came down to her ass

"We have found no details on the whereabouts of the Black Materia. If we want to revive Sephiroth, we need to find it. But I'm afraid that I can't find it" The second hooded figure said.

"Then look harder. I want no excuses. And why don't you fucken cut yourself, Kaze?" Dryden said to the hooded one known as Kaze. Kaze took off his cloak. He was 1 6 year old, who loved to see his own blood.

"As you can see, my dear brother, it's already been done" Kaze said. His right wrist was bleeding everywhere

"I can't wait for this tournament. I just want to kill as much as humanly possible" The only uncloaked being said. This one was a smaller one, compared to the others

"Kain, that is what I like to hear." Dryden said, with a large smirked plastered on his face. Kain was shorted then the other three. He was of course, only a mere 12 year old. But you could tell that he was powerful.

The grand room they were in, was to show the four elements, or fire, wind, earth, and Water. They all sat at a round table now. Kaze's blood was still bleeding everywhere.

"I've sent the invite out to one person, and came home with some cash" Dryden said happily. Ruby sighed.

"We don't need cash though" Ruby said. Dryden rolled his eyes

"Just in case, bitch" Dryden replied. He was known between the four of them, for the coldness in his voice.

"Fuck you" Ruby casually said, lighting up a cigarrette

"Go Fuck yourself" Dryden said. Ruby chuckled at that.

"Why? Already did a couple of times today" Ruby said That was when the other two, suddenly burst out laughing,

"I'm sorry man, but you got OWNED!" Kaze said. Dryden raised his hand, and froze over his wind brother.

"I'll keep my mouth shut" Kain said. He knew, not to piss Dryden off

"Good. The Geostigma still in a few people will be of use. But we must open up a gate to the lifestream. This gate will allow us to corrode this planet. Enough so, that we can easily prepare for Father's return" Dryden angrily said. There was a large picture of Sephiroth. They all smiled a cocky smile when they looked at that picture.

"How proud he would be of all of us. His four children, that this world has never known. United, to take back what is rightfully ours to begin with. We don't need Jenova no more. We have very little source to her. But alas, Father does. And Father will fulfill his destiny. We will fulfill ours. We will not be defeated" Kain said. He definitely showed his excitement, as Kaze managed to get thawed out.

"Ruby. Good work with the Wutai Pagoda. Those limbs will help with bringing him back. I will be heading to Midgar, to pick up those with the Geostigma. I will then bring them, deep inside the norther crater. It will be then, under my possession, that I shall lead them to their deaths. They will become one with the lifestream, quicker then they would have before" Kaze said.

"Yes. This is good. But Kaze. My power is only continuing to grow. I need you to retrieve the Masamune from the Northern Crater. If you must go into the lifestream itself, then do so. Don't be afraid" Dryden said. He then opened up the large painting of Sephiroth, and walked inside of it.

Inside, was an exact replica of Sephiroth. The limbs that Ruby acquired earlier, has served as DNA. Making Sephiroth, more and more close to waking up.

"We need your soul father. We will find it. I promise you that" Dryden said. The body of Sephiroth just floated there for the time being. He was only beginning to be constructed, as the head was the only thing there.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7

The Temptest Blizzard chapter 3: Into the Icedome

* * *

One week later, Dryden and Kain were out near Fort Condor. They were waiting for Cloud Strife.

"He's here. Took him long enough" Kain said. He pointed to a motorcycle, that was speeding along the ground. Since the brothers were on top of the cliff, Cloud couldn't see them.

"Good. You know what to do" Dryden said. The ground began to shake, and Dryden laughed when He saw cloud crash is motorcyle, and he was out cold.

But later, Cloud woke up. He was looking downwards, at this giant amount of Ice.

"Where am I?" Cloud asked. Dryden the walked up to Cloud.

"You are in my Ice Dome. Welcome...Cloud" Dryden said. He laughed evilly for a minute. Cloud's face clearly showed pure anger.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud angrily shouted. Dryden shook his head.

"I don't think so. I am Dryden. Element of Ice. I'm sorry we had t meet under these circumstances. But alas, you killed My father...3 times" Dryden said, before punching Cloud in the gut, causing the ice that held him in place, to shatter. Cloud fell all the way to the bottom of the dome. But with his abilities, he managed to land unscathed, minus the punch. Suddenly, he was being struck by all different sorts of directions, with two hits each. They were slashing him to death. And he couldn't block it. Dryden then appeared inside the ice.

"You are in my element now. I just need you to bleed. Bleed for me. Bleed like you've never bled before" Dryden said. Cloud was indeed bleeding. That was when he come out of the ice, and got a large vile, to collect the blood.

"Your little girlfriend knows about me. My brother, Kaze, told her the back story behind my brotherhood" Dryden said, before kicking Cloud down.

"What kind of sick, brain dead bitch, would even think about having Sephiroth's children?" Cloud angrily asked. But he got slapped for that comment.

"Father doesn't even know we still exist. He was good when he conceived all of us. Working for SOLDIER. But alas, we have yet to do much. His new body is being constructed, out of the blood of 1000 bodies, and his own DNA" Dryden said.

"Then explain to me this. What is this tournament?" Cloud asked. He was losing conscious.

"A matter of collecting the final remnants to rebuild our holy father. As we speak, the lifestream has been tainted with the last remains of the Geostigma. Those who still have it, have all died. They all have lost a limb, for we still need a vast amount of the Sephiroth gene. That is why I have your won blood" Dryden said. Cloud managed to get all the way standing up. His hair was now bloodied.

"And what about now. I'm unarmed. You can easily kill me" Cloud said. Dryden shook his head.

"Not my right. You see Cloud, I wouldn't want to kill off the world's savior to soon. That would be no fun. Instead I will take all that you cherish, and turn it against you. You may leave now"

The ice dome began to disintegrate. Cloud used a cure spell on him. He saw his motorcycle, and he got on.

"Well I look forward to this tournament. Just so as long as there is cash involved" Cloud said.

"Don't worry. There will be. I suggest you get everyone in AVALANCHE in top performance. I expect them all to be there. Don't disappoint me. I'll give you more details soon enough" Dryden said, before creating a ince path, that lead right back to the Ice Castle.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7

The Temptest Blizzard chapter 4: The Tournament of destruction

* * *

Dryden looked upon Sephiroth. He was slowly being rebuilt. He now was completed with his chest area, and arm. His face had yet to be built. But his hair was all the way grown.

"Can't wait until the plans are completed?" Ruby suddenly asked. Dryden knew of Ruby's presence.

"Only a matter of time, my sister. With this, Sephiroth, our father, will defeat Cloud" Dryden said. He drained the vile which contained Cloud's blood, and a lot of Sephiroth was completed. Luckily, Sephiroth was covered up, as they had put his pants int eh tank. But only one leg filled it.

"Shall we start our tournament?" Ruby asked. Dryden nodded.

"They are all gathered in here. The Main fighters. I want you guys to participate as well. This is a great way to get our goal of 1000 limbs, from 1000 men, every easily. I'll be there soon. Is this live?" Dryden said, freezing his hair. Ruby nodded. The two walked out.

"Dryden: Fighters across the world. You are here to tune in, for a grand world tournament. Mayhem and destruction. That is the capital of this game. For to long, this world has suffered a great deal. Now, with this tournament of death you people, will be entertained, like it or not. Soon enough, there will be nothing left, but blood everywhere. And if you are scared, Good. There is no mercy to what these fighters will do. I want your planet to suffer for you wretched humans. And soon, we shall have taken back what is rightfully ours in the first place" Dryden said.

"Nice speech" Ruby said to Dryden. Dryden smirked.

"With that aside, let the games begin. If you are a warrior, and me and my brotherhood come across you, we will not hesitate to kill you. As for the fighters in my ice castle, there is a large prize for those who can kill them all. A smallpart of the money we have gathered will be used, to given to those who have killed just one member of the fighters you see. With that done...this tournament shall begin...NOW!" Ruby and Kain jumped down. They had looked at Avalanche, and a few of the planets best fighters. That was when Kaze walked in with the black Materia. The live feed was cut.

"Big Brother, we have trouble, in the form of the last Cetra" Kaze said. Dryden then jumped to Kaze, and looked him in the eyes.

"The planet. It must have resurrected her. It knows of our plans. She is going to summon Holy" Kaze said. Dryden growled. But Kaze kept his ground.

"There is good news.She to, has the Geostigma. If we can break her spirit, then we can succeed" Kaze said. One of the fleeing soldiers bumped into Dryden, and was knocked down. Dryden summoned BOTH masamunes, and cut the guys head off.

"Leave at once warriors, before I personally kill you all" Dryden said. Everyone did indeed listen.

"Ruby. Take the head to the Sephiroth chamber. Father shall further be revived. Kaze. Teleport me to the forgotten Capital. I want to hear Aeris Gast Gainsborough SCREAM!" Dryden said. He was mad indeed. Kazem smirked at that. That was the brother he knew.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7

The Temptest Blizzard chapter 5: Dryden's Vengeance. (Suggestive Nature Warning)

* * *

Kaze had teleported himself and Dryden to the forgotten city. They had entered. They saw the pedestal, where Aeris had originally passed on. They saw her there, very much alive.

"See. I told you she was alive" Kaze said. Dryden sighed.

"Kaze. I never said I doubted you for a second. I have every reason to believe you. You've never once let me down. I know you never will" Dryden said. Kaze agreed.

"What shall we do about her first though?" Kaze asked. Dryden smirked. He knew exactly what to do.

"We shall deal with her second. She is looking for something very powerful. She is searching for holy. However, I will make sure that she doesn't do so. Kick her ass, while I get holy. I plan to crush it, right in front of her eyes. I shall break her spirit even further" Dryden said. The black Materia started shaking.

"It sounds like a good plan. The Cetra should suffer the full consequences" The Black Materia said. Kaze quickly passed it over to Dryden. They saw the face of Sephiroth in the materia.

"Who are you? Who do you look like me?" Sephiroth said. Dryden smirked.

"I see. Your soul lives inside the Black Materia. Perfect. Surly you remember me……..father" Dryden said. Sephiroth smirked.

"Only would one of my children, would I allow to look like me. Dryden, right?" Sephiroth asked.

"Hey don't forget about me" Kaze said. Dryden glared at him. He then punched him off the platform. But Kaze recovered, and challenged Aeris.

"Don't mind Kaze. He get's excited. He was the one who finally recovered you after a long hard search in the North Crater" Dryden said.

"It's not like I'm of any use right now. Probably never will be" Sephiroth said. Dryden smirked.

"Wrong father. You see, Me, and my brotherhood have been killing off people. Taking their limbs. We are doing so, to create you a new body. We are able to do so, because we had a single piece, of your hair" Dryden said. Sephiroth smirked.

"Absorb me, my son. Yield the powers of the Black Materia. Infect others with the Geostigma" Sephiroth said. Dryden shook his head.

"Not needed. We found some people who had Geostigma. We killed them. Saving limbs from them, to help in the reconstruction. But the planet will surly die now" Dryden said. Sephroth was really happy now. Dryden absorbed the black materia. With that, he jumped into the water, turning into the water. He instantly found the Holy Materia. He brought it up. He was at the platform where Aeris and Kaze were fighting. So far, Kaze was losing.

"Where is Holy? Or are you searching for it as well?" Aeris calmly said. Dryden then shoved one of his Masamunes right through one of Aeris's shoulders. She yelped in pain. The Masamune was removed. She collapsed. She managed to roll onto her back, before she had a look of pure horror.

"Sephi……..roth?" She asked. It was clear that she was shaken up. Dryden frowned.

"Do I really look THAT much like father?" Dryden asked Kaze. Kaze nodded. Aeris was a bit relieved, until Dryden's hand was wrapped around her throat. HE then smiled the most evil smile. With his other hand, he brought up Holy. With little effort, he crushed it, much to Aeris's dismay

"Do you really think you have less to fear, just because you aren't looking at the REAL Sephiroth? You are in far worse danger then he could ever put you in. He thought with you being dead, you wouldn't be a threat to him. But I know you. You're a bigger threat dead. But what if your spirit was broken? Then you're nothing………….Cetra" Dryden said, before dropping her back on her back. Kaze smirked. He had his sais ready to strike.

"Leave us Kaze. I shall leave her broken myself. I need you to do some more killing. Really give meaning to our dark tournament" Dryden said. Kaze nodded. 

"About time brother. I'll give you more then 10 limbs, to help recreate our father. Where do you want them from?" Kaze asked. Dryden sighed.

"Your choice. Now GO!" Dryden shouted. Kaze left. Dryden turned his attention back to Aeris.

"Now, you will feel, the wrath of my vengeance. You should have let Sephiroth succeed in the first place, Bitch" Dryden said. Aeris looked really scared. But that was only the beginning of what Dryden planned to do to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7

The Temptest Storm chapter 6: Plans and bloodfest

* * *

Dryden was now in Rocket town. He knew, that there was going to be some blood today. He could almost smell it in the air. And for him, it was the sweetest smell. Ruby was also there.

"There's a bit of a monkey wrench in our plans" Ruby said. She sounded concern. Dryden noticed this, and his attention was now on his little sister.

"The weapons are acting up. All of them. They are being revived. There is no way that they will allow this tournament to continue" Ruby said. Dryden smirked.

"We are far stronger then those weapons. Besides. If we kill them, their powers might prove to be quite useful. So, is the dynamite ready?" Dryden asked. Ruby pulled out a detonator. They looked at the rocket that was there. The people of Rocket town had built their own Rocket, ready to launch. Ruby handed over the detonator.

"I made sure that Cid wasn't going to be there. I captured his wife, Shera. They are at a safe location for now. A little bit of a distance away" Ruby said. Dryden smirked.

"This dynamite better have a good bite to it" Dryden said. They were on top of a building, not to far from the rocket, but far enough so that the upcoming explosion wouldn't reach them. He pressed the detonator. Many explosions in the rocket went off, and it was quite flashy. Dryden could hear the screams of many men inside the rocket, as they were working on it to launch.

"It's beautiful" Ruby said, staring at the flashy explosions. Dryden looked quite happy. 

"My life finally has a meaning" Dryden said. Ruby agreed with that comment.

"So, did you make the Cetra suffer?" Ruby asked. Dryden nodded. The look in his eyes were pure evil at that time. The two jumped down. Ruby did know what Dryden did to Aeris. But that was the least of their concerns, as many men, with weaponry, had come to face them.

"You fools. I was going to spare this town. But now, that you have decided to challenge me, during my tournament, you……..shall…………all…………..DIE" Dryden shouted. Both he and Ruby went on the attack. Ruby proceeded to jump around many of the men, while kicking them, hopping off of them, and snapping their necks. Dryden just slashed away at them, with both Masamunes. The numbers against the two were reducing at a fast rate.

"STOP!" Dryden shouted. All the men stopped in their tracks, as the stop magic forced them to. Dryden gathered up about 100 arms.

"Ruby. If you may do the honours for me, and BLOW THIS FUCKEN TOWN SKY HIGH!" Dryden shouted. Ruby smiled. She glowed red for a second, signalling a limit break. Many small fireballs emerged from her, scattering around the town. Dryden got far away from the town. Kaze was waiting there.

"EXPLOSION MANIA!" Ruby shouted. All the Fireballs exploded, creating a great inferno, the shape of Rocket town, with the sight of a great fire to just about anyone in the world, and the distinct smell of burning flesh.

Kaze had actually teleported him and Dryden to the ice castle, to further reconstruct Sephiroth. His right leg was now complete, and so was his right foot. They had come back, to see the carnage. The two walked through the town, after the fire ceased.

"This is fantastic" Kaze said. His long, black scarf blew in the wind, looking around the burnt flesh and destroyed buildings.

"I know little brother. I know" Ruby said. Kaze the looked behind him.

"I sense Cid coming. Shera is safe with him now. He can have his Highwind. But let's get outta here. We don't want to hurt one of our guests of honour" Kaze said. He then teleported them out of there. Cid came into the town, and was disgusted. 

""FUCK! This is BullSHIT! Our Town. FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"" Cid yelled. Shera walked up to him, and tried to calm him down.

"There was nothing we could do. They outsmarted us. They obviously used me as a trap. The didn't want to kill you yet. Do you know why? If you do, tell me" Shera said. Cid calmed down after he let a few tears go.

"It is because…………I survived Sephiroth. That''s the only reason. It has to Fucken be" Cid said.

At the Ice Castle……………….. 

"It's going to literally take 1000 limbs from 1000 people to do this. We have to make sure we target some place where we can easily do that" Kain said. Everyone agreed. Dryden blanked out for a minute. He then smiled when he came back.

"Father says we should take care of the weapons first. Once we do that, we shall do as we please" Dryden said.

"But what about you? There are elements for them except water. Sure, Emerald is under water, but clearly, he is of wind" Kaze said. Dryden then slapped him, which caused some blood to appear.

"I'll take the shadow from Ultima. That is who you shall face. Ultima is a coward, and is in the air. You are best suited to take that Weapon on. Emerald is mine. But I want you to Take Ruby on with Kain. You can easily create something that can help towards defeating it. I'll help Ruby take on Diamond after I'm done" Dryden said. He summoned both Masamunes. Ruby equipped special gloves. Kaze got two powerful guns from his arsenal, while Kain took a giant Axe. They were ready to do some damage.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don''t own FF7

The Temptest Storm chapter 7: Kaze VS Ultima Weapon

* * *

Kaze flew around the air, until he saw his black dragon target. Ultima Weapon.

"I see you Bitch. Time to get Fucked up" Kaze said. He Readied his guns, and got a little closer. He began to shoot the weapon. The weapon noticed, and tried to claw Kaze. But Kaze was fast, that he was shooting everywhere. Eventually The Weapon roared, and left. 

"Coward" Kaze said. He followed it, until it stopped He kept shooting the weapon. He was hit was a third level fire spell. That pissed Kaze off.

"You want to play rough. Time for you to feel the TWISTER SHOT!" Kaze shouted. He glowed a bit, before readying his guns. A powerful Twister was shot from the guns, damaging the weapon. He let the Weapon get away.

"He's good. But not good enough. He can try me, but will fail" Kaze said. He put the two Guns together, so that it was one powerful, twin barrel gun. He then cast Reflect on himself. He the closed his eyes, and sensed Ultima near Round island. He teleported there.

"Missed me?" Kaze cockily asked. The dragon clawed Kaze harshly. But Kaze open fired again. He smiled, taking joy on damaging the weapon. The dragon flew off again. 

"Get back HERE!" Kaze shouted. He followed the dragon, as he kept firing at it. The dragon turned around, still getting away, and used Shadow flare. But it bounced back, causing him to fall.

They were now on the Wutai lands. The dragon was breathing heavily. Ultima was losing. Kaze landed. Kaze glowed a bit again. He was going to use another limit break. 

He got into a stance. First, he equipped a sword to his gun, making it a gun blade.

"Backlash WINDS!" The dragon used the Ultima Beam. Kaze slashed it at the last second, forcing the beam to be turned into about five powerful twisters, which were all directed back to ultima.

They all went right through him, tearing holes in him. The weapon dropped, and exploded in a great blast. But It blew Kaze backwards, heavily damaging him. He lost conscious for a few minutes.

He got back up, and limped his way to the crater that was made, using his gunblade as a support.

"Whoa!" Kaze said, as he entered the crater. Still being weak, he just simply fell in, and rolled to the bottom. Though he didn't want to. He grabbed the black orb, with the dragon eye in the centre of it.

"That was smart Dry. Knowing that they would drop a portion of their own power, that they could easily give it to another. Cure3" Kaze said. Being that the battle was over, the reflect was gone. The spell completely healed him, as he got up, and collected the orb.

"Time to help Kain out. I feel sorry for him. Ruby Weapon is the strongest of them. But he shouldn't have to much to worry about, so as long as he can avoid those tentacles" Kaze said, beginning to fly off.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don''t own FF7

The Temptest Storm chapter 8: Dryden VS Emerald

* * *

Dryden smirked as he appeared in front of Emerald Weapon. Being in the water, Dryden could do just about anything he pleased.

Why do you wish to challenge me Sephiroth? I am one of the most powerful Weapons. And I will take pleasure in your death Emerald said, through thought. Dryden smirked.

"I am not Sephiroth. I am Dryden. The eldest of Sephiroth's kids, and the master of the Water element. Do you really think that you can defeat me?" Dryden said. He summoned both Masamunes, and merged them to create the double Masamune blade. He then slashed Emerald pretty badly, four times. The four eyes appeared.

Very good Dryden. But tell me, before I kill you…………. Why do you challenge me? Emerald thought spoke to Dryden. It fired off its Emerald Beam barrage, only to have it reflected back at it, causing each of the eyes to fail.

"I'm taking no risks when It comes to taking this planet over. I plan on actually succeeding" Dryden said. He kept slashing the Weapon. He then glowed for a second, before forming a Giant whirlpool, which Emerald was stuck in. 

"Feel the pain Emerald. You will fall to my Temptest Whirlpool" Dryden said. A bunch of tunnels formed, each hitting the weapon, before the whirlpool exploded, and sent it sky high. The weapon was out of the water. But when it happened, Emerald split in two, to signal its Air Tam Storm.

The rage and power from the attack did hit the water, causing a massive disruption. But Dryden rose up, and slashed upwards, into the exposed part of Emerald. There was a massive explosion from within its top half, before it re-attached itself together

"It is no use Emerald. You can't defeat me. I am Dryden. Master of the Water element. I thrive on death and destruction. With that said, Prepare for your own doomsday!" Dryden said. He jumped into the water. Emerald was going to follow, until the water began to rise up. A massive Iceberg, as big as Emerald itself, was forming from the rising water. The Ice broke, showing a massive creature, that was a huge colossal monster. It was very muscular. Its shape was almost human, but it was still a powerful fiend. It punch Emerald down in one single shot.

Like me now Emerald? This is true perfection. Get ready for a thrashing you'll never forget Dryden devilishly thought spoke. He kept punching Emerald down while it kept getting back up. Each punch left a huge dent in it.

This is it. BLIZZARD FIST! Dryden thought. He charged up his right fist, and punched right through Emerald. Emerald was badly failing

Dryden then sensed somebody else was going to attack him. So he reverted back To Normal. It was Barret. He used Catastrophe, Hitting Emerald. Emerald exploded in a spectacular show. 

Dryden entered into the wreckage, after emerging from the water. He collected the Emerald Orb. It wasn't Materia, as it was more powerful, meant to serve somebody who used the Wind element. 

Barret then walked in. He was pissed off.

"Yo. You that Dryden punk? Cuz Ya sure look a lot like Sephiroth, foo'" Barret Said. Dryden smirked.

"But of Course Barret. I am his most powerful child. You did me a big favour for finishing off Emerald. I needed its power, for one of my two brothers" Dryden said. Barret open fired with his gun arm, but only hit Dryden's Ice clones. Kaze then stepped in, creating a powerful Wind Barrier. 

"Hey. Wanted to give you this before you faced Diamond" Kaze said. Dryden was glad, as he took the shadow Orb, and fully absorbed it. He summoned Black Wings.

"Take this. I just defeated Emerald" Dryden said. He gave Kaze the Emerald Orb. Kaze absorbed it, already feeling more powerful.

"Thank you. We still got some Weapon ass to kick. Oh, and let me do the honours" Kaze said. He lowered the wind Barrier, before he glowed.

""IR TAM STORM!" Kaze said. He formed a powerful Beam, that had a mighty Vortex surrounding it. He hit Barret, knocking him down. Barret was heavily hurt, but not dead.

"Regen" Dryden said. He cast Regen on Barret, so he could slowly heal up. The tow departed. Dryden was flying through the air.

"Now I understand why Kaze likes to fly. It's fun. But not as fun as killing something. Especially if it is an innocent Victim. MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dryden cackled. He continued to fly off, so he could help his sister out.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7

The Temptest Blizzard chapter 9: Last Weapon Battles, and a surprise

* * *

Kain had the high ground against the most powerful of all the weapons. He made the high ground, to avoid any contact, with ruby Weapons. The tentacles almost had him. Kain was creating earth with his axe, and kept hitting Ruby, but with little damage.

"Damn. Why did Dryden stick me with this fuckass?" Kain asked. He was breathing heavily, as he was worn out. But he reached his limit, and used one of his Limits.

"HEY WEAPON BITCH! PREPARE TO FEEL SOME REAL PAIN! TERRA RAGE!" Kain shouted. The ground below the great weapon was going up in the air, with Ruby with it. It then flipped Ruby Weapon upside down, and crashed right back. It had the weapon heavily damaged, and buried. But the tentacles came back.

Suddenly, a sandstorm brewed up. It was violent. That was when Kaze was there, right beside his little brother.

"Uhhhhhhh Kaze. You're bleeding again" Kain said. Kaze knew, as he smiled. He manipulated the sandstorm to keep plummeting the Ruby weapon. Ruby Weapon eventually got up, but was still being hit with the sandstorm. The sand had clogged up the weapon, making it an easy target.

"Finish him" Kaze said. Kain jumped down. He was ready to use another limit. He stoped right at the chest area.

"Time to die. ETERNAL EARTH!" Kain shouted. He gathered up energy from the earth, and blasted a hole right through Ruby. It killed the weapon, and it exploded.

With Ruby...she didn't even bother to fight the Diamond weapon. Dryden came in, and saw that Ruby was filing her nails. That pissed Dryden off to no end.

"What the fuck Ruby? You were supposed to kill Diamond" Dryden said.

"Not worth it. He's to easy" Ruby said. Dryden glowed a shadow colour, and looked at Ruby. He then looked at Diamond. Diamond was walking towards them. Dryden rolled his eyes.

"Shadow Cutter" He silently said. Ruby thought he was going to slice her to bits But instead, He went and slashed Diamond a lot. 17 hits in total. It was as if there were 17 of him attacking at the same time. With that, Diamond exploded. Kaze and Kain came in. Kain handed Ruby the fire orb. Dryden then came out of the wreckage, and handed the Earth orb to Kain

It was all good, until a giant energy disc sliced off Dryden's right arm. He hollered in pain. Blood from him was pouring out from his wound.

"What was that?"Dryden aske.d the two looked to where the disc landed. It was behind them, on a small hill. The disc was now a long staff. the wielder of it, was a gothic dressed woman.

"Who the fuck are you?" Dryden asked. The gothic chick came down. She smiled a nasty smile.

"An ally, and enemy. You should have waited until you raped me, to discover my true intentions. The planet didn't resurrect me by choice. I forced it to" The woman said. Dryden froze the wound.

"Aeris Gainsborough. I thought you would have hidden yourself in shame" Kaze said. Aeris smiled.

"No. Rather, have transformed. I heard you guys were trying to rebuild Sephiroth" Aeris said. Ruby nodded. She was ready to strike, when Aeris tossed out a blood bag, that was full of her blood.

"That is blood when I had Geostigma. I have since then cured myself. I want you to use it. Before Sephiroth went crazy, He was my first. I still harbour deep feeling for him. But at the ame time, this will be my last chance to stop him forever. Your mother only slept with him once, and collected genetic samples from him. That is how three of you were created. Of course, that would have been my only option if that ever happened" Aeris said. Aeris the began to walk away.

"Wait. We appreciate your help. But that doesn't mean anything" Kain said to aeirs. Aeris nodded.

"I know Kain. I know" Aeris said. She further began to walk off. Dryden unfroze his wound, and re-attached his arm. Being that most of the body is water, it was easy for him to do so, at 100 useage.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7

The Temptest Storm chapter 10: Blazing town of Corel

* * *

Barret, the original leader of Avalanche, was now the leader of his hometown, Corel. It was an Oil and mining town, which was starting to thrive again at its full potential. Until today.

On this day, Ruby walked in. She wanted to cause some mayhem. She had already slaughtered about 50 men before reaching the mayor's office. In fact, she had limbs from those 50 men, brought to her by oil fiends, called Dark slime wolves. More were coming. They were put into this truck outside of town. Barret the confronted her.

"You skanky ass bitch. You better watch where you step. Cuz Barret is going to kick your ass"" Barret said. But Ruby had other plans. She summoned her Ruby wings, and Rubt tentacles, and attacked Barret. He shot at her, but she blocked it.

"Do you really think you can defeat me?" Ruby said. She moved so fast, and stabbed Barret in the arm. Namely the one with the Gun arm. She pulled out her sai, and licked up the blood. Barret covered the wound, but couldn't move his arm. More men tried to attack.

"DEATH FIRE!" She shouted, creating a huge beam of fire, which was tainted with her malice. It vaporized every singe one of the men who tried to attack. One of her oil wolves came in.

"Boss. Mission accomplished" The oil wolf said. All of the oil wolves then appeared.

"Good. Now spread around this region. We are going to set this town ablaze" Ruby said. She entangled Barret up, and tossed him in the air. She then flew up, and caught him again, before landing him at a safe distance away.

"I Can't……..let you get away" Barret said. His eyes displayed full vengeance. He jumped up, as sparks flew out from his gun arm. 

"CATASTROPHE!" He shouted. It hit Ruby. It was beating her down. she blocked all that she could. When it stopped, it looked like he was going to charge up again, when a mighty wind knocked him down. A massive Wind slash then was shown. It was Kaze.

"Ruby. Take it away. He should be okay. Barret had no chance in trying to save his town, after we punked him out twice" Kaze said. Ruby managed to fly up.

"Me…….teor, FL……..AME!" She groggily shouted. A massive fireball was shot out of her hand. It caused a great explosion in the town, which caused a great fire to spread all over the mountain range.

"Don't worry. I already have the truck at the Ice castle. I teleported it there before I came to save ya" Kaze said. He caught his sister, who was actually all worn on. Barret was ready to strike.

"Same Attack, only two targets" He said. He tried to charge it up, but Kaze teleported himself and Ruby out of there.

"Awwwwwwwwwww fuck" Barret said.

At the Castle………………. 

"The live feed is ready Dryden. You have everything prepared. Those 100 limbs were the last thing we needed. Father is complete" Kain excitedly said. Dryden smiled. Kaze and Ruby came in.

"I need to stick her in the healing tank. She was really roughed up" Kaze said. Dryden passed Kaze the keys to the healing room. Kaze ran as fast as he could to the healing room. 

"Let's begin this live feed" Dryden said. Kain focussed the camera on Dryden. He was ready to talk to the world.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7

The Temptest Storm chapter 10: Cloud VS many assassins

* * *

Cloud was trying to walk home, to the 7th Heaven bar. He has been distraught since this whole tournament began. He had a family to take care of, and he was almost attacked everyday. The murderers were miniscule compared to his power, but they came in great numbers.

Just as he was thinking about it, many thugs and other types of warriors appeared from above. They all jumped down, and encircled him.

"Time to die, Boi" One of the thugs said. The thug charged at Cloud, only to be sliced down. Cloud them jumped over them.

"I don't have time for this. Don't you people know that fighting me is useless? You'll all wind up dead" Cloud said. But that didn't stop the warriors and thugs from attacking. Many of them began to shoot at him, but he used his massive sword, as a shield. Eventually, they were all out of ammo.

"My turn" Cloud said. He Swung his sword down, while it glowed. The result was a Very powerful Blade Beam, while vaporized a few of the warriors.

"It'll take more then that to defeat us all" One of the thugs said. Some attacking him from behind. He was on the ground. The 20 or so thugs that remained, began to stomp him. But Cloud powered out. He then used the most powerful magic……..Ultima. It had vaporized a few more.

Up in the rooftops…………. 

"Excellent. Cloud is really hacking away and killing those who are greedy. Willing to sacrifice e their very lives to get a few extra bit of cash. This is amusing" Kain said. He was waiting to strike.

Back with Cloud……..he was pissed off. He twirled his Ultima Weapon a couple of times. It glowed a strong colour of Emerald Green.

"Omni-SLASH!" Cloud shouted. He slashed each guard individually, and rapidly. He was relentless. When he struck one of them once, they were dead. After 14 of them were killed by his furious limit break, he looked at the last guy, who was a very big guy. Cloud jumped up. 

"HYAAAAAAA!" Cloud shouted, while bringing the massive sword down. It sliced the big guy in half. Kain then jumped down.

"You are one of the brotherhood, that is running this tournament. Who are you?" Cloud asked. Kain smirked.

"I am the Earth warrior, Kain. You have done well. I'm impressed on how calm you are when faced with a large challenge like this"" Kain said.

"When you've killed Sephiroth three times, this stuff is easy" Cloud said. Kain growled under his breath. Cloud then turned around, to look at Kain.

"Tell me, what do you people want?" Cloud demanded. Kain sighed. He knew that their plans would have to be revealed sooner or later.

"With the Geostigma gone, this world is in need of some serious Chaos. Yes, we killed off the remaining, but we knew, that the great Aeris Gainsborough would purify the lifestream. I don't know all of Dryden's plans, but I do know the basis of this tournament. You see Cloud, it's all about revenge" Kain said. He smirked, almost scaring Cloud. 

"Revenge?" Cloud asked. Kain then began to chop off the arms of the non vaporized warriors.

"Sephiroth is our father. We want to bring those who fought him, to their very knees. Corroding their minds with constant innocents, who are filled with greed, to be slaughtered. If these warriors actually killed you guys, their reward wouldn't be money. It would be a very brutal death, at the hands of all four of my brotherhood. But the reason why we collect limbs. Let's just say it's something personal" Kain said. Cloud tried to attack, but only got smacked when he ran into a newly built ground wall.

"One of us is strong. But the four of us together, we are unbeatable. You will not survive us. You will die Cloud. But remember this. Sometimes……..your worst memories will come back to kill you" Kain said. He had all the limbs. He created a floating Earth platform, and began to float away.

Cloud then proceeded to walk home. Tifa was there. 

"Oh my. Got attacked again?" She asked. Cloud nodded. He just sat down at one of the tables. Tifa then went into the back. She came back a few minutes later, with a baby girl in her arms. Cloud Smiled, as Tifa handed their daughter over to Cloud. 

"It's times like these that make all my worries go away…….even if it's just for a second. When I hold Yuna, my daughter, almost all my pain is washed away" Cloud said. Tifa agreed with that. Cloud then took Yuna back to her room, As a customer came in. It was Aeris. By this time, Tifa was back behind the counter. Aeris sat down

"One beer, please" Aeris said. Tifa gladly poured some beer for Aeris.

"You sound familiar" Tifa said. She didn't know that Aeis was right in front of her. Aeris tilted her head up, as she received her beer. When Tifa saw into Aeris's eyes, she knew right then. And Tifa was quite shocked.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7

The Temptest Storm chapter 12: Truth be told

* * *

Tifa went to the front of the bar, and hugged Aeris. She was indeed back. But Tifa was surprised by the Gothic look.

"You know that doesn't suit you" Tifa said. Aeris chuckled a bit.She sat down, to finish her beer, in one gulp.

"Damn. This stuff's good. How is everyone? I've been out of the loop for way to long" Aeris said. Cloud then came out. Tifa smiled.

"Guess who's back from the dead" Tifa said sweetly to Cloud. Cloud was a little confused.

"Hehe. You always were a thick head. Just like Zack was" Aeris said. Cloud recognized that voice.

An hour went by, of te three just shooting the shit (talking basically), when Aeris had to ask.

"Clod. I saw you with a baby girl, before I came in, is it...?" Aeris asked. Cloud nodded. Aeris smiled.

"Finally. Proof that you two love each other. It was bound to happen sooner or later if you ask me" Aeris said. They all smirked at that comment.

"Yeah. She's good. It's to bad that Dryden did what he did to ya" Tifa said. Aeris nodded.

"I don't really give a fuck. I made him pay. I cut off one of his arms. But he re-attached it. I saw it. But at least I made him feel some serious pain. I plan to kill him next time" Aeris said

"Save a piece for me. He reminds me of Sephiroth to much" Cloud said. Aeris nodded.

"Here's the good part. Dryden is worse the Sephiroth. He controls his siblings with an iron fist, and I've felt the depth of his powers. I need to become much stronger, namely at your current level, to defeat him. I can defeat Sephiroth now. Not like I'd want to" Aeris said. Both Tifa nad Cloud were shocked by the sudden comment.

"I once loved the old Sephiroth. Before the whole evil shit. But as it would seem, I have a chance to bring that man out. He's coming back" Aeris said. Cloud clenched his fist in rage. He was almost tempted to swing the table across the room and smash it. But that would be a risk to startling his daughter.

"Why Aeris? Why didn't you tell us? We could have used it against him" Cloud suddenly said, almost breaking out in tears.

"Simple. My destiny was to die by his hands. He knew it, I knew it, the lifestream knew it. I was reluctant to accept, But I have. I had to die, to save this planet twice. With the threat of Jenova basically gone, I can finally have my life back. I forced my way out of death, and here I am. I will tell you this. I won't hesitate to fight you. I am neutral. Not on Dryden's side, or your side. Only Sephiroth's" Aeris said. She began to walk out. But Tifa stopped her.

"I thought I knew you. Next thing you're going to tell us, you're helping with his revival?" Tifa said, in a very angry tone. Aeris nodded.

"This world belongs to everybody. I just want to settle down. Have Ruby, Kaze and Kain realize that Dryden is controlling them" Aeris said. She breathed in for a second, before turning around, and using her powers to turn on the nearby TV, there was a sudden message from Dryden.

"Attention everybody of the planet. This tournament is over. AVALANCHE has yet to fall. They have defeated all those whom have come in their way. We've waited long enough. Now, we call out AVALANCHE, to see who truly is the best of the best" Dryden said. The feed cut out after that.

"I suggest that you prepare yourselves. Things have gotten quite ugly. Blood, from over 1000 men must have been gathered, in order for his body to be reconstructed. I don't plan on letting Dryden think that he can control Sephiroth. I plan to let Sephiroth know, that this planet is full of good people, and that only he, will be the only person to have those cruel experiments doe to them" Aeris said. She felt the bar. Two black angel wings sprouted as she did leave. She flew off.

"She's serious. This is awful" Cloud said. Tifa agreed. He was almost fuming herself. But cloud calmed down.

"I can't risk you, Marlene, Denzel, and Yuna's lives. I want you guys to go to Cosmo canyon, and wait there. I'm sure Cid will be over here soon enough"


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7

The Temptest Storm chapter 13: Resurrection

* * *

The Highwind had picked up everyone, and AVALANCHE looked for the location where the brotherhood was. They had found the ice castle.

"Right here. I'm sure of it" Yuffie said. Id did land the Highwind near the ice castle. AVALANCHE, minus Tifa, stormed into the Ice castle. 

"Excellent. Our guests of honour have joined us. I'll bet you wonder why we have called off this tournament" Dryden said.

"Can it grandson, we already know" Vincent said. He cocked his death penalty shotgun at them.

"Grandson?" Everybody asked. Vincent looked up.

"Hojo wasn't Sephiroth's real father. I was" Vincent said. Dryden smirked. 

"Yes. I understand now. But regardless, this castle is way to cramped up" Dryden said. He used his powers, to break the castle down, and spread around the ice. Anything the ice shots touched, was turned into ice as well. The younger siblings brought out Sephiroth. All four attacked. But Cloud slipped away. At the tank where Sephiroth's body was kept at, he smiled, as he allowed his sword to glow with a great deal of power.

He used his blade beam, to destroy Sephiroth's body, and tank. Dryden noticed this. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO……………………oh who am I kidding" He said. That confused all the members of AVALANCHE. Suddenly, the real Sephiroth, out cold in an empty tank was shown coming out of the water. Dryden took out the Black Materia. The lid of the tank was opened.

Then, a lightning bolt from the Black Materia made its way to Sephiroth's body. His soul was successfully transferred back into his body. He jumped out, and landed on some risen ice.

"Next time when you try to kill me…………make sure you get the correct one" Sephiroth said. His eyes as evil as ever, and his face, showing the pure malice he had for this world. Sephiroth had his jacket on, which Cloud noticed that Dryden didn't. 

"I have something for you father" Dryden said. He walked up to Sephiroth, and handed him the Twin Blade Masamune. Sephiroth smiled, as he took the mighty sword.

"I never thought an improvement could be made to my sword. You impress me Dryden" Sephiroth said to his son. Dryden''s hair froze, as per ways of telling the two apart.

Sephiroth then turned around, only to see a giant energy disc come at him. It collided into an ice wall, which Dryden created. The disc the turned into a staff, and went into the air. It went to Aeris. She flew down.

"You……..You are back" Sephiroth said. Aeris smirked. She moved closer to Sephiroth. He was ready to strike her down. He did it once, and he could easily do so again. She was close enough now. She gripped onto the end of the sword, to prevent him from swinging it.

"You know, I am far stronger then before. It won't matter what you do now" Aeris said. Sephiroth smirked.

"Tell me. Why did you come back to life?" Sephiroth calmly said. Aeris smirked back. 

"You are the entire reason Sephiroth. I want to be with you, and you only. To bad your damn son raped me, in an attempt to stop me. But he didn't know where my true loyalties lie, now did he?" Aeris said. She let go of the sword. Sephiroth lowered it. That was when he moved up, and the two kissed deeply. They had to end it after a minute.

"Gross" Kain said. The others agreed.

"That's two things resurrected today. I forgot our love for each other. Zack couldn't even see the truth. He was pathetic" Sephiroth said. Aeris agreed with that. She leaned u more, so that she could whisper into his ear.

"As for Cloud………………Sic 'em" She said. Sephiroth smirked, and immediately went after Cloud. The two began to slash away. Their rivalry had been revived.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7

The Temptest Storm chapter 14: Betrayal

* * *

After about an hour of intense fighting, Sephiroth and Cloud were still even. Everybody simply watched.

"Either You've grown much stronger, or I've grown weaker" Cloud said. He couldn't believe he was even. Normally by now, he would have killed Sephiroth in half the time. 

"I have, gotten stronger. When you are resurrected from 1000 people, including blood from your nemesis, you tend to become stronger" Sephiroth said. He then took off his jacket, and was ready to strike.

That was when something very terrible happened. A huge piece of ice had been shoved through his shoulder. Sephiroth howled in pain.

"FUCK! Why did that hurt?" He asked himself. Aeris sighed.

"Jenova has been removed from you. Jenova was holding you back. While you were immune to pain, you had become weak. I stripped Jenova's influence over you, to nothing, when we kissed. But without her, you can beat Cloud. But he's not the big concern now" Aeris said. The ice was removed. It was actually retracing. It retracted into Dryden. Everyone looked at him, as he walked closer.

"Why YOU……………………" Sephiroth said. He tried to lift his arm up, only to discover it was frozen from the inside. Dryden then punched him hard in the gut. This caused Sephiroth to drop the Twin Blade Masamune. Sephiroth collapsed onto the ground.

"You are pathetic. You are weak Father. You don't even deserve the name, of Sephiroth. I am going to strip you of your identity" Dryden said. Cloud tried to attack Dryden, but only got blasted back.

"How could you do this? Was this your plan all along?" Ruby asked. Dryden took some of Sephiroth's hair, and cut it. He cut the hair off at the neck. He then simply tossed away the excessive hair. He then chopped off the bangs.

"I'll KILL YOU!" Kaze said. That was when he discovered that he couldn't move. His shadow was frozen.

"Unlike some people, I take all necessary precautions to make sure that I win. Now…….I shall kill you……..you ungrateful assmuncher" Dryden said. Kaze was afraid. 

"Please…….I don't want to die a virgin" Kaze said. But his chest was slashed open, and Dryden stuck his hand in. His eyes glowed dark blue.

"The Ice of DEATH!" Dryden shouted. He used his ice powers, to freeze Kaze's blood. Then, ice spike came out from every direction of his body. Dryden removed his hand, then shoved his sword through the ice. The ice instantly shattered. Ruby and Kain were shocked to their cores.

But they had no time to react, as Dryden vanished into the ice. Ruby and Kain knew that they had to defeat their elder brother. So they flew up, with their own ways of flying, and tried to search for the shadow of Dryden.

But with the others…………

"Why? Why did you try to save me. I thought you wanted me dead"" Sephiroth said. Cloud sighed.

""I believe that there is some good in you. Maybe without Jenova, you will realize what true power is all about. I'm strong, because I have a reason to fight. Your reason, was pathetic. But you aren't pathetic Sephiroth. You are a great warrior, regardless of what side you are on" Cloud said. He helped Sephiroth up. But Sephiroth collapsed into Cloud's arms. He had been heavily injured. His arm was frozen, and his gut was bruising.

"I can heal you Sephiroth. But now that you have been revived…….will you try to lead, a normal life? The Shinra of old is gone. Shinra will probably be back, but will use different methods of providing" Aeris said. Sephiroth looked up. He smiled.

"Yeah. Why not. I've got nothing to lose. I'll do my best to help" Sephiroth said. Aeris took him, and laid him on the ground. She chanted something, and healed Sephiroth entirely. He got up, and noticed his trench coat was missing. Dryden did take it.

"Just because you are helping us, doesn't mean we forgive you. There was a lot of shit you put this planet, and a lot of people through" Yuffie said. Sephiroth agreed.

In a cave, somewhere on the north continent……………………Ruby saw her little brother, Kain, all bloodied up.

"Phoenix down!" She said. She gave one to Kain, but it had no effect. Ruby began to cry. Dryden then appeared. Ruby noticed that the Twin Blade Masamune went right through Kain's throat.

"You! You will PAY!" She said. He began to grow armour. It was similar to the Ruby weapon's armour. She had become a miniature version of it. Dryden smirked, as we walked out of the cave. It was the finals, of facing his last sibling.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7

The Temptest Storm chapter 15: True plans, and the deadly storm

* * *

Try as she might, Ruby couldn't lay a hand on Dryden. She was far to powerful. With his wings fully sprouted, he knew that he had to finish off Ruby very soon.

"You wanted glory all along. Well I'll glorify your DEATH!" Ruby said. She burst our glowing, a powerful array of fireboms began to surround her.

"ARMAGEDDON FLASH!" She shouted. All the firebombs went to Dryden. As they exploded, he was blocking them with a powerful water barrier. Then, the final one struck, which had knocked him down. But not out. He flew down, and grabbed her. He flew her over the ocean, knowing she couldn't swim.

"Shadow GRAVITRON" He shouted. A large black bomb formed in his hands. It could create a large crater in the ocean easily. It did. It exploded, with five streams going in five different directions. Ruby was flown to the bottom of the crater, then was frozen there.

"What good will this do?" She asked Dryden. Then she noticed she was in the middle of the ocean, as it was ready to collapse the tunnels made by the attack.

"Damn. I was hoping to get fucked soon. Great. I'm fucked over for sure" Ruby said, as the ocean crashed around her. She drowned in it, dead. That was when Dryden noticed the Highwind pull up. He froze over some of the ocean, to give himself something to stand on, as he had also grown a Giant ice pillar. Sephiroth and Cloud had come out. He made two more pillars.

"You guys take care of him We'll watch" Cid said, through the speakers.

"Tell us Dryden. Why did you revive me, only to betray me?" Sephiroth asked. Dryden smirked.

"The Cetra was right. Jenova's influence can bring your true powers down. But then again, get rid of the influence, and you become very strong. I did myself. Even without Jenova, you still pose no threat to me" Dryden said. He noticed Sephiroth had his Masamune with him. It would seem that he was able to summon it, and separated the Twin Blade Masamune.

"What I truly want, is to prove that I am the single, most powerful being ever. And to do that, I plan on exploring many planets. Becoming the God of many worlds that I deserve to be. And I will use this planet as my Ship. I have the power of Water and ice, because I absorbed a lot of power from the lifestream. Now. Feel the power of the TEMPTEST BLIZZARD!" Dryden shouted. He raised his free hand in the air, and a powerful blizzard tunnel showed. It froze the ground. It began to expand, freezing everything. It sout out blasts, which froze anything that came in contact with them. Luckily for Cloud, Sephiroth, and those on the Highwind, Aeris managed to put up a powerful barrier, that blocked off the storm.

But the whole world was frozen over. It was a terrible sight. At least to everyone, but Dryden.

"This is beautiful. Only something as majestic as this, can be a ship, worthy of a god" Dryden said. Sephiroth was shaking in fear, not due to the fact that it was cold.

"With the whole world frozen, there will be no way we can defeat him. He's to powerful" Sephiroth said. They jumped down, in an attempt to chase Dryden.

It was an intese battle. Two VS One, and yet Dryden still beat them both. He kept vanishing, and re-appearing. He was merciless. He even countered the Omnislash. In the end, Dryden stood tall over the two.

But Sephiroth wasn't done. He dug into the ice, and changed into his Bizzarro form. Cloud was absorbed into it. The Real fight was on.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7

The Temptest Storm chapter 16: Dryden is weakened

* * *

Dryden had no problem up against Bizzarro Sephiroth. But inside the giant being…….. 

"We need some more power. I'm not ready to transform just yet" Sephiroth said. Cloud agreed.

"We are at our limits. Let's hit him with what we've got. METEOR RAIN!"" Cloud shouted. The attack had hit Dryden. It had damaged him.

"Damn. Good move" Dryden said. He then came up to slash him.

In the Highwind………………. 

"You sure it was a good idea to bring me here Aeris? And is Sephiroth REALLY on our side?" Tifa aksed. Aeris had managed to bring Tifa and Yuna on board.

"I'm sure of it. I don't want you freezing to death. Not when you can do something" Aeris said. Cid sighed.

"Well Aeris……..I can't help ya to much. We've got a major problem. Dryden is easily taking down Bizzarro Sephiroth. And whenever we get a good attack in, he just heals" Cid said. Aeris knew. That is why she went up to the dock.

"If they can't do much, then I'll do this myself. I am this planet's goddess afterall" She said. She was on the top deck now. She began to chant something. It allowed the lifestream to appear. All the beams that came out of it, hit Dryden. Aeris sprouted her wings, and flew down.

"Bizzarro. You let me take care of Dryden. I've weakened him enough" Aeris said. She and Dryden began to fight.

Bizzarro deformed, and split into both Cloud and Sephiroth.

"Whoa. Didn't know she was that powerful" Cloud said. Sephiroth smirked. 

"Remember how my plans would have been successful, even when I was dead?" Sephiroth asked. Cloud nodded.

"I made the precautions to do so. Apparently, Aeris knew how to stop them. But since she had to do it so many times, she gained all the power she could ask for. Which is why she has ascended beyond any human. She is now far more powerful then Jenova and I. I am more powerful now, but Dryden was more. He absorbed to much of the lifestream. With the lifestream in him, he is able to regenerate. I believe Aeris simple removed the lifestream from him. Now……..we may just stand a chance" Sephiroth said. Cloud smiled.

"Good. But first, we need to figure out how are we going to get rid of all this ice" Cloud said. Sephiroth agreed.

A few minuts later, after an intense fight, Dryden dropped his masamune, and Aeris's Weapon of Goddess Rod, was right through his shoulder.

"I can't regenerate anymore. Fuck you bitch" Dryden said. Aeris smiled.

"Face it. You tried to become god. But thanks to your father, and trying to stop him, I am this planet's goddess. Surrender, and I might let you live" Aeris said. Dryden ripped out the rod, and ice from around the planet began to come to him. It transformed him into his Great Demon Obelisk Form. He roared. But Aeris but up a dimensional barrier, so that Dryden couldn't access any water or ice. She made it big enough, to include the Highwind, as well as Cloud and Sephiroth.

The final battle was about to begin.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7

The Temptest Storm chapter 17: Unleash everything

* * *

"Just because you've sealed me off, doesn't mean you'll actually defeat me" Dryden said. His ultimate form was mighty. Sephiroth transformed into his safer form.

"This planet is dying. We have to unleash everything we have at him, right now" Sephiroth said. He flew up high. Cloud agreed. Everyone but Cid came out of the Highwind. 

"Don't worry Cloud. I had to bring Tifa here. She wouldn't survive the storm" Aeris said. She threw her Staff of Goddess into Dryden, stopping him from attacking. Tifa ran up, and unleashed her limit combo.

"Feel pain, you Son of a BITCH. FINAL HEAVEN!" Tifa shouted. Her fist was charged with a great deal of energy. She viciously punched Dryden. 

"Cosmo MEMORY!" Nanaki Shouted. Yuffie smirked.

"Don't leave me out. ALL CREATION!" Yuffie shouted. The two charged up their attacks. They hit Dryden, going right through him.

"Taste some ULTIMA" Vincent shouted. The magic hit Dryden. He growled. 

"Father. These pathetic humans think they can defeat me. Well, take this. TEMPTEST BLIZZARD!" Dryden shouted. He created a different version of it. A giant ice bomb was formed. Missiles were shot out of it. Sephiroth braced himself.

But Vincent blocked it.

"FATHER!" Sephiroth shouted. Vincent absorbed every hit, and even the Ice bomb itself. He fell to the groud of the dimension, bleeding everywhere.

"Damn. You guys have to hit him with the rest of your attacks right now. Supernova is approaching" Sephiroth said. They saw the supernova attack animation in the dimension.

"Alright. CATASTROPHE!" Barret shouted. He engulfed Dryden in the beam, by jumping up into the air, above Dryden. 

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Dryden shouted, as he felt himself melting. The attack stopped. 

"Damn. I'm practically beaten" Dryden said. That was when he was struck with many missiles from the Highwind. The Supernova then hit him afterwards.

"You may attack first Cloud. Let me finish off Dryden" Aeris said. Cloud ran up, charging his blade.

"OMNI-SLASH!" Cloud shouted. He slashed away at Dryden. He hacked away at the last remnants of the Ice. Dryden was back to normal, and bleeding everywhere.

"You're finished. Just admit it" Cloud said. Dryden got up, and grabbed his sword.

"I will…………never perish" Dryden said. His face continued to bleed. Luckily, he wasn't wearing the trench-coat. He Ran up to Cloud.

"Shadow CUTTER!" He shouted. He then did his own, powered up Version of Omni slash. The same move he used to defeat Diamond Weapon. Cloud fell, in defeat. Aeris then charged a large, pinkish emerald ball.

"Spirit of the GODDESS!" Aeris shouted. But before she could unleashed the attack, she opened up a hole, which lead everyone out of the dimension. Dryden tried to get out, but Sephiroth blocked him off. Everyone was now in the Highwind, including the fallen Cloud and Vincent. Sephiroth let them pass, before he could go. But the highwind wasn't completely gone out.

"NOW!" Aeris said. Over 100 beamed of light emerged from her. Each of them, hitting Dryden, knocking him back. She then threw the ball at Dryden knocking him out, and quite a ways back.

They all escaped, as the dimension closed up. It turned into the Black Materia.

In the Highwind…………. 

Sephiroth had returned to normal, and cloud and Vincent were revived. They still had all their wounds on them.

"Dryden has been sealed into the Black Materia. I managed to get it. I was able to open it up. But I fear that this could still bring some potential dangers. We need a new form of fighters, to help keep this at bay" Aeris said. Everyone agreed.

"Well, why don't we turn the summon Materia into actual creatures, when linked with people, they become their aids. Those people, will be like…….summoners" Yuffie suggested. Aeris liked that idea.

"I can use some dead souls to be the ones who harbor the Summons. But we should make temples. But only use some of the Summons" Aeris said. The soul of Yuffie's father, Godo, appeared. He went into the Leviathen Materia, and it turned into a medium statue of the creature. He was the first summon. For now, the threat of Dryden was over.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7

The Temptest Storm Final chapter: The 8 Temples

* * *

10 years have past since Dryden was sealed away in the Black Materia. Since then, Aeris single handedly built 8 temples, for 8 of the summons…….or what people would now call them Aeons.

Almost immediately, Summoners were born, as peace keepers of the planet. Some of the Summon Materia had split, so the it could be used when multiple are summoned. Each Aeon had their own statue.

And even the members of Avalanche had started to have their won children. Cloud and Tifa were raising up Yuna, and were expecting another soon. 

Aeris and Sephiroth finally got married and had two kids. It was hard for both Sephiroth and Aeris, but Sephiroth's original three kids were turned into Aeons. They named their two kids Buddy, and Luna.

Vincent hooked up with Yuffie, and had a boy and a Girl. The boy, born first, was named Ray. They then named the girl that followed, Rikku

One day, Aeris was looking down upon the Earth below her, as she was on top of a cliff. Luna was with her. 

"Mom, what are you doing?" The 9 year old girl asked. Aeris sighed.

"I feel that we aren't going to have a very comfortable future soon. An enemy from the past is returning. I can feel it" Aeris said. She was shaking a bit. It was out of nervousness.

"I see. I'll do anything to help. This planet…………it's not just up to you guys to defend anymore. We have to do what we must, to keep this planet intact" Luna said. She sensed a fiend approaching, so she used a fire spell, to destroy it.

"I want to object, but I know I shouldn't. You have chosen your destiny, to do what you must. I want you to be a guardian. To a very close friend of yours. That person, has hopes to become a summoner" Aeris said. Luna smiled.

"Yuna. She plans to be a summoner. I know. I'll gladly help her out" Luna said. Sephiroth was close by. He could hear the conversation going on. He smiled, knowing everything should turn out to be okay.

But elsewhere……………….. Yuna was checking out the Alexander Aeon. She had successfully managed to get that as her very first summon.

"Thank you, for allowing me to summon you at this early time" Yuna said. The giant machine Aeon was happy, and knew that Yuna would be a great summoner


End file.
